My Summer Vacation, a Report by Sora
by RaiLei
Summary: When asked to write about his summer vacation, Sora decides to write about travelling through the worlds, Heartless and Nobodies... but how to write it? [oneshot]


---

Sora frowned at the paper in front of him: Explain your summer vacation in a thousand words or less. What was he supposed to write?

_In the two years that I've been away from home, I've been traveling to different words with a talking duck and dog – my comrades. We were looking for Kairi – she lost her heart to darkness – and Riku, who became a knight of darkness. We went to different words, and learned a bunch of stuff, met a whole bunch of other world travelers. I met and killed Ansem, who turned out to be Xenohart and Ansem – aka DiZ – was in hiding and working with Riku. I got turned into a heartless, Kairi brought me back. I saved the world and went to sleep, waking up in a mansion a year later. I set out again with Donald and Goofy – the talking duck and dog – and we went to look for Riku. These freaky Organization guys followed and attacked us, we killed them though! I found Riku – Kairi too – and we saved the world. I met Roxas, he was my darkness and we now share the same body. Kairi's the same, with a girl named Namine. Then we came home, and came to school._

Sora rolled his eyes, pushing the paper away from him. How the hell was he going to _explain_ his two year summer vacation _without_ sounding insane? He cast his blue eyes over at the phone – what were Kairi and Riku going to write about? He shook his head, he'd think of something.

He was the Keyblade Master after all! A _school project_ couldn't be that hard. Sitting down at his desk, picking up his pencil, he put it to the paper.

_**MY SUMMER VACATION**_

_**BY: SORA**_

_**Age 15**_

My summer vacation . . . was interesting. I went on an adventure of a lifetime. Riku, Kairi and I were making a small rowboat on the Destiny Islands; we wanted to see what more was out there – instead of what Tidus and Wakka saw during blitzball. We got out wish though!

Darkness invaded the Island, thinking of the boat we made I ran there, as did Kairi and Riku I later realized. I met Riku at the old shack; he disappeared in front of me in a wave of darkness. I got this weird sword in return; I could fight the little black blobs coming out of the ground. I found Kairi in the Secret Place, she looked out of it and she disappeared right in front of me. The Island was destroyed soon afterwards.

I awoke in an old alley in a world called Traverse Town. I met a lot of the locals, they were stuck there, their world destroyed by the black blobs – now know as the Heartless. They attack people for their hearts, they feed off it and were looking for a door to the light called "Kingdom Hearts". Leon tried to fight me for the Keyblade and I mistook Yuffie for Kairi, don't know how I did that, Yuffie's loud, REAL loud. Aeris was the nicest though; she actually explained everything without a riddle attached. I met up with Donald and Goofy as well, they were sent by the King to find the Keyblade and its wielder. The thing that I received when Riku disappeared on the Island was the Keyblade.

Soon afterwards, Donald, Goofy and I set out on their Gummi Ship – a large ship like a spaceship – to look for their King, and Riku and Kairi.

We went to a whole bunch of worlds. In Wonderland we got changed to the size of an ant by this weird potion the stupid talking doorknob made us drink. I saved Alice from getting beheaded by the Queen of Hearts, who wasn't too happy with us and ordered her playing cards to murder us. We won, but we lost Alice and couldn't find her. The _annoying_ Cheshire Cat told us she wasn't there anymore.

In the Coliseum, I met Hercules, a "true" hero. I got dubbed a "Junior Hero" by Phil; he was half goat and mean. I met up with Cloud, some spiky haired blonde with the biggest attitude! He thought he was _sooo_ cool with his cape. Donald said I styled my hair after him, che! Sephiroth – some silver haired jerk with black wings and a BIGGER attitude then Cloud appeared – he wanted my Keyblade and beat me up. He was really after Cloud though; he's the darkness of Cloud or some rhyme like that. I don't know, or really care. Cloud was cold.

I also can NEVER, EVER eat fish again. That'll only remind me of Flounder. He was this fish I met up with in Atlantica, he was best friends with Ariel, she was, get this – a mermaid! I got turned into a merman and Donald and Goofy got turned into an Octopus and Sea Turtle. Ariel was a Princess and wanted to be human. We met Ursula, she's this ugly old _thing_, no idea WHAT she was. She wanted the crown of the sea from King Triton (Ariel's dad) and she went insane, growing humongous when she got it. We defeated her in a power play and the water was a-okay, for the time being.

I fought a Saber Tooth tiger in the Jungle, flew on a carpet in the desert and took on a genie in the desert and learned how to fly in Neverland with Peter Pan to defeat the meanest pirate – Captain Hook! (dun, dun, dun!)

Then, we went to Hollow Bastion to defeat Maleficent. That was actually Leon, Aeris and Yuffie's hometown, it looked horrible. It needed a lot of work. I met Riku there and he stole my Keyblade and took Donald and Goofy. I met up with the Beast; he was looking for his girlfriend, Belle. I defeated Riku later on with Donald and Goofy and got the Keyblade back again. I defeated Maleficent – she changed into a dragon – and then I had to fight Riku, which was tough. I found Kairi though; she didn't have a heart anymore. I gave her mine and got turned into a Heartless, but Kairi changed my back.

Donald, Goofy and I took after "Ansem" to The End of the World. We defeated him and had to lock both the King and Riku in Kingdom Hearts to complete our task.

Then, I don't remember what happened.

I awoke in a forgotten old mansion in Twilight Town, a whole year later. I met a whole bunch of people – Hayner, Olette and Pence – and somehow I had forgotten all my magic skills! After meeting King Mickey at the Twilight Station, we – meaning Donald, Goofy and I – set out again, hopefully to find Riku and return to the Destiny Islands.

Hallow Bastion was recreated while we were gone. Yuffie, Leon, Aeris and Cid still lived there; Cloud and some Tifa girl were running around there as well. Cloud finally lost the cape. Sephiroth was there too, still a jerk like always, he was after Cloud, and so was Tifa. I wonder if Sephiroth and Tifa were working together? Oh! And there were these three little ANNOYING fairies; Yuna, Rikku and Paine, they kept trying to steal our treasure. They didn't manage it though, although they stole Yuffie's Ice Cream.

We went to the Land of the Dragons and fought in a war, we defeated some Huns that weren't too tough but I got beat up by some small guy that looked like a monkey. I got to go to the Beast's mansion, unfortunately, we destroyed his large ballroom. I got to fight some undead, skeleton pirates and Captain Barbossa – who's weirder then Captain Hook – with "Captain" Jack Sparrow. I got turned into a lion, and flew on the magic carpet and fought genies in the desert.

The BEST thing about my adventure was Santa Claus – or Sandy Claws, as Jack calls him. We were trying to stop Oogie Boogie (this pillow sack made with bugs) and Jack was trying to recreate Christmas . . . so we went to Christmas Town and I got to meet the REAL Santa Clause. That was so awesome!! I got put on the naughty list though because I told Riku years ago I didn't believe in Santa anymore, but I've been saving the worlds, so I should be good. I can't wait for Christmas.

Somehow, when we were in the World that Never Was, I met up with Riku again; he'd given into the darkness and looked a whole lot like Anse – no Xenohart. With the help of Kairi, we got Riku back to his normal self. We got rid of the rest of the Organization and took down Xemnas, the other half of Xenohart.

Then, we came back to the Destiny Islands from the dark side of the Islands. Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were there with Kairi. But, they had to go home to their castle to see Minnie and Daisy. They'll come visit us sometime, whenever they need the mighty Keyblade and its master.

And, that's what I did on my summer vacation.

Sora nodded, placing the pencil back on the table and admiring his summer vacation report. It didn't sound _that_ bad. One thousand, one hundred and ninety-eight words; a little bit over, but oh well. It sounded good – he didn't want to take any of it out.

---

"I graded all your reports," the teacher said, the stacks of summer vacation reports in her arm. "After I hand them out, I want someone to read a portion of their's out. We'd all like to know about your summer."

She got a chorus of grumbles in response, who'd want to share?

Sora glanced at his when we got his back. C+, not so bad, he thought with a shrug.

Back at the front of the classroom, her arms now empty of summer reports, the teacher looked over at the students. "Now, who'd like to share their summer story?" Silence. "How about you Sora?"

" . . . Great . . . " Sora grumbled, pushing himself away from the desk and up to the front of the room, thirty pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Well, I did a lot of things this summer, I traveled to a whole bunch of worlds with my new friends, Donald and Goofy. We were trying to find Riku and Kairi and their King, Mickey. We went to whole bunch of worlds and met a whole lot of different people. The most interesting thing was when we went to Hallow Bastion. It was there that I found Riku and Kairi. Riku had turned into a puppet of darkness, and Kairi was heartless – she was almost dead, but not dead, not alive either. It turns out that her heart was in me. I fought Riku and I won, for a change, jeez! In order to save Kairi, I plunged my Keyblade – it's like a sword – into my chest and my heart – which was also Kairi's heart – went into her body and she woke up. Then, I got turned into a Heartless, but Kairi turned me back to me. It turns out we share a heart now – literally. We escaped Hallow Bastion with the help of Riku. Riku tried to hold back Ansem, who was really Xenohart disguising himself as Ansem to rule the worlds. I left Kairi in Hallow Bastion with Aries and Yuffie and Leon, while I went on to save the worlds and . . . yeah, that's my summer."

---

Kairi glared over at Sora. "Why'd you write about Kingdom Hearts, Sora?"

Riku nodded from Kairi's other side. "Write about something _normal_ next time, will you?" Riku shook his head. "I'm tired of people asking me if I'm possessed by some dark spirit."

Kairi nodded. "Everyone keeps asking me how I lost my heart, literally, only to have you stab yourself and I get yours and mine. I swear . . . people are going to think we're **mental**."

"I think they all ready do . . ." Riku shook his head. "_Thanks_ a whole bunch, Sora."

Sora paused. "Well . . . what did you guys write about then? We all did the _same_ thing."

"I wrote about getting my puppy," Kairi grinned.

"You got that last week!" Sora challenged.

Kairi shrugged. "That was still before school."

"I wrote about working with Namine – only I changed it to a date," Riku grinned with a shrug.

"You could have told me," Sora pouted, glancing at the two. "I would have done that too."

"I thought it was obvious," Riku shrugged.

"Me too, but that's okay Sora," Kairi winked at him. "That's you, you'd write about Kingdom Hearts and _actually_ hand it in . . . jeez, you're dumb, but we love you."

Sora glared at them, chasing after them as Riku grabbed Kairi's arm and took off down the path leading towards the dock.


End file.
